


霸道总监爱谁啊（番外一）片段

by eavywh



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh





	霸道总监爱谁啊（番外一）片段

夜色下一切朦胧不清，岸边的篱墙都透着股凉意。

gun讨好的凑过去，爬到人身上，搂着off的脖子撒娇：“babi我不玩了，我们回房间吧…”

“晚了。”off伸手按住人的腰，另一手覆上gun的裆部，大掌隔着薄薄的布料揉搓下面的物件。

gun脱口而出的惊呼也被人低头封住。气喘吁吁分开时，身前衣物已经大开。off自己只解了个腰带，按着gun的手腕安抚：“他们都在那边闹腾，没人会来。”

Gun头一偏，见凉亭后的大槐树干很好的遮蔽了那边热闹的场景，只是鼓乐嬉笑声远远传来，gun还是紧张得眼角飞红：“我…我们回去再弄吧，这里不行。”

Off已经摸索到人腰窝处，掐得gun软下身喘息，自己掏出裤裆里涨大的东西去戳他的下体：“跟你说晚了。你忍着，要是叫出声把人招来，我也没办法。”

池塘水面起了团团的雾气，飘近凉亭又消失不见。

小细腿被顶在两侧，时不时一抬，又反射性夹紧。off抓着人挺动，觉得这深秋的夜晚依旧热得很，想脱自己身上的衣服还是忍住了。都怪怀里的小情人太会撒娇，不让他叫就咬着下唇呜呜嘤嘤，听在耳边实在太痒。off扣着人的肩胛往下压，一下撞得比一下狠，又张口去啃噬gun颈侧薄薄的皮肤。

颤抖的睫毛被泪水打湿，在月色下好像还闪动着微光。off只觉得两人交合的地方越来越热，好像还越来越紧…怀里的人已经委屈得开始打小小的嗝，在他停下喘息的间隙哑着嗓子开口：“我…我要回家…呜…”

Off抓着摇晃的臀肉揉搓，一点不觉得这样安抚的动作有多色情，嘴里胡乱答应：“宝宝，我们把这次做完。你今天太紧了，我拔不出来…”

身下人的嘴唇已经被自己咬得红肿，哭得鼻头泛红。off看得心揪，湿漉漉却带着媚的眼神含怨一瞟过来，底下又不受控制的大一圈。

这真停不下。off不再护着人的腰，双手去撑凉亭的围栏，支持自己下身狠狠的动作。

“不要…”

求饶都似呻吟一般，被撞得破碎。

近岸的水光摇邑，芦苇沙沙，远处的嬉笑声渐消，想是已近散场。

凉亭里还在纠缠不清，off抓着gun软绵的手去碰两人结合处，蹭了一手黏糊糊的体液，又举起交握，舌尖偷舔一下，笑着在gun耳边调侃：“甜的，今天烤肉光刷蜂蜜了吧？”

闭着眼的人微微皱眉，伴着剧烈喘息，根本没办法出声回答。月色下的侧脸轮廓尽显，off看在眼里，忍不住用那些不堪的液体涂上gun的鼻尖，脸颊，最后还点了点最漂亮的嘴唇。他不知道，即使在墨黑的夜里，自己狭长的眼睛里，依然有掩不住的诡秘情欲。


End file.
